United Liberators Coalition
(parent agency) |locations = * Liberator chapters throughout all 51 states *Several bases globally to protect US interests|status = Active|image1 = ULClogo.png|motto = Rapid Response Secure Guardianship Vigilant Overwatch |vehicles = Aircraft *ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleships *ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jets *C-20 Phoenix (only used by one chapter) *V-25 Valkyries *F-35 Trident IIs Ground vehicles *Numerous ULC SUVs *Juggernaut armored transport trucks|primary_base_of_operations = Phoenix Complex, San Francisco, CA|purpose = Rapid response agency, law enforcement, seek and destroy, special tactics, metahuman affairs, supernatural specialization and investigative research and intelligence.|leaders = United Liberators Coalition Unified Command *Anthony M. Griffins|weaponry = Non-Lethal *Nexus laser-beam taser Sidearms *Smith & Wesson M&P *M-9 Beretta Rifles *IMI Tavor TAR-21 *Remington Mk. 13 Mod 5 Special Weapons *ULC-10 Magitec Assault Rifle|founder(s) = Numerous groups}}The United Liberators Coalition, the ULC, or simply known as the Coalition, is a governmental organization of the United States of America overseeing the unified command of the special operations teams known as Liberators throughout all 51 states and beyond. Their purpose is counterterrorism and supernatural intelligence, protecting the United States and allies from Type-III, mystical and otherwise unknown threats as well as studying anomalous phenomena. As the official metahuman, magical and special operations response and law enforcement organization of America, the ULC faces competition from its international United Nations counterpart AECIF. Despite this the two agencies will readily cooperate with the other when it becomes necessary. History In 1985, the Type-III Awakening Incident saw a large influx of powered individuals that wreaked havoc throughout the states as warlords newly endowed with Type-III abilities rose to power and formed large crime syndicates and terrorist cells throughout the United States, resulting in a massive wave of crime and weakening of both state and federal governments. In response, numerous organized militia groups formed in order to resist these threats to their cities and communities. They informally became known as "Liberators", due to their objectives of restoring order to devastated towns and cities and removing these powerful outlaws from power, similar to how the term 'minutemen' was coined during the Revolutionary War centuries ago. The magical creature phoenix was chosen as the mascot for the organization. When the Department of Homeland Security formed in 1989 directly after and in response to the uprising, these groups later became formally organized, with official chapters operating in every state. Members were given specialized training and were officially sanctioned by the United States government to undertake missions in order to secure American citizens and interests against special powered threats, both domestic and international. The United States favored the ULC over the proposed international supernatural threat prevention agency AECIF, and declined to sign the Type-III Regulatory Treaty in 1991. Organization The United Liberators Coalition is divided into chapters that operate locally, and several major branches that may operate bases associated with individual chapters, or work completely independently from them. The ULC employs mostly Humans, though it does not discriminate against any other species and employment is available to all. However, there is an innate distrust of metahumans given the organization's history, and the current Director's attitude and policies. The Coalition, being a child agency of the Department of Homeland Security, maintains strong ties with other government agencies and often calls upon them for assistance. Part of the Coalition's tactics are to be approachable and cooperative with enhanced individuals, either wizard or metahuman, and outreach campaigns by the organization are not uncommon. Procedures Security clearance The organization has a hierarchical rank structure utilizing clearance levels, which restrict access of certain information, section and locations of the organizations to individuals who are not at the required level or higher. There are ten clearance levels, which correspond mostly to rank, though there are exceptions. * Clearance level 1: '''All non-members of the Coalition, such as typical civilians and visitors to ULC facilities. Depending on circumstance this clearance level may be temporarily raised to allow access to otherwise off-limit areas. * '''Clearance level 2: '''Basic lower-level employees, such as janitors, baristas, maintenance workers and non-critical positions in typical public facilities. They unlike the previous level generally have access to most of their buildings via their keycards. * '''Clearance level 3: '''Employees assigned to maintenance and work within high security environments such as construction sites, classified information vaults. * '''Clearance level 4: Scientists, engineers and research personnel working on high security projects. * Clearance level 5: 'Field agent teams members and security agents. * '''Clearance level 6: '''Commanding officers of Liberators chapters. * '''Clearance level 7: '''Administrative personnel of ULC Divisions. * '''Clearance level 8: '''Heads of ULC Divisions. * '''Clearance level 9: 'United Liberators Coalition Unified Command staff. * '''Clearance level 10: Director of the ULC, President of the United States, and the US Armed Forces Joint Chiefs of Staff. Threat classification The ULC classifies threats with the following scale. The following for each is what is considered the minimum necessary to face the threat at its level of classification: * Foxtrot: '''Is an average human or poses little threat beyond what an average human does, can be contained by standard law enforcement and/or standard ULC agents and vehicles. * '''Echo: '''One team of ULC field agents deployed, lethal force and heavy vehicle support authorized. Heavy armor and weaponry approved. * '''Delta: '''An entire chapter of ULC field agents deployed, lethal force authorized. Armored and weaponized vehicle support authorized, up to and including fighter and heavy aircraft. * '''Charlie: '''ULC Special Tactics Forces or at least two Type-II agents or one Type-III agent deployed in addition to previous force level. United States Armed Forces assets may be called in as additional support if necessary at this level. Evacuation of area of civilians within a mile radius mandatory. * '''Bravo: '''Subject can only be safely engaged directly by Type-II individuals or metahuman agents. Non-enhanced personnel and vehicles relegated to support roles to prevent their loss. United States Armed Forces mobilized. Evacuation of affected area up to 5 miles mandatory. * '''Alpha: '''All available ULC assets mobilized. All available United States Armed Forces assets mobilized. Multiple teams of Type-II or metahuman agents required. Damage control and disaster relief teams immediately on scene. The situation is to be treated as a national emergency and evacuation of the city and possibly nearby cities is recommended. ** In the event of failure to neutralize threat, a nuclear mission may be authorized by either ULC command, the US Armed Forces command, or the President of the United States. * '''Neutralized: '''Subject arrested, contained or has disengaged, ceasing to be a threat. Subjects on the Index are by default neutral until proven otherwise, and subjects that have proved to be threats in the past are watched closely. * '''Terminated: Subject terminated by lethal force and removed from the active status Index. No concern needed. Metahuman registration Metahuman registration is required for all American citizens if they demonstrate or are found to be Type-III individuals, and it must be done through the Department of Homeland Security. The ULC keeps a database of all known metahumans within the United States known as the Metahuman Index. Those on the I.ndex are, depending on criminal history, education and other background variables, are sometimes offered employment with the ULC. Liberators chapter assignment The organization fields chapters that operate throughout the United States and its territories, and some chapters operating overseas. Each chapter is headed by a Captain, and serves an assigned region or city. Chapters serving a more specific region are given a longer and more precise zipcode to reflect their geographic location. For more information, see Liberators. Divisions The following list is the different Divisions within the ULC. Administration The Phoenix Complex administrates all divisions and is based in San Francisco, California. The day-to-day operation of the organization is conducted from this hub, and it is here that all Liberator chapters are held accountable under a unified command. Administration reviews the performance of each chapter and ensures that they are compliant with Coalition regulations and are meeting standards of performance. Several departments within this division include: * Finances and Accounting * Employee Resources * Logistics * Mission Assignment * Operations Planning and Mission Control * Government Departmental Communications and Negotiations Emergency Rapid Response Division The Emergency Response Division handles ongoing crisis and begins to track and monitor seconds after they begin. They are responsible for dispatching Liberator chapters to respond to scenes, calling for reinforcements from local police, the military and other governmental departments, and alerting relevant personnel and other departments. * Dispatch and Intracommunications * Tactical and Strategic Operations * Catastrophe and Damage Control * Disaster Aftermath Relief Protocol Research and Development Division Research and Development divisions of the ULC constantly research both technological and magical subjects of interest, and keep pace with current technological trends as well as conducting experiments, building prototypes and testing them for use in the field. As part of the Coalition's mission to remain a step ahead of the metahuman and supernatural threat, the mission of Research and Development is to ensure that the blade of the Liberator's sword is always cutting edge. Departments include: * ULC Corps of Engineers * Paranormal Research and Magical Artifacts Investigation * Deep Sea Research * Air and Space Research Intelligence Division The intelligence arm of the ULC act as the senses of the organization, doing their part to investigate and to keep track of ongoing situations and persons of interest that could pose a threat to American citizens or interests. They provide field operation teams with valuable data and often act as an early warning system, charged with securing a threat before it even becomes one, and shutting down crises before they happen. Departments include: * Espionage Operations * Domestic Surveillance Operations * International Surveillance Operations * Information Distribution and Liberators Database Foreign Affairs Division The ULC's overseas assets often need the assistance or permission of foreign states in order to conduct their operations effectively, and the Coalition does consult and cooperate with the international agency AECIF frequenty. To that end, the Foreign Affairs division manages the relationship of the Coalition with non-American entities and presents the organization's best side. Departments include: * AECIF Liason Office * International Cooperation Public Affairs Division The Public Affairs Division is responsible for maintaining the relationship of the ULC with the general public, and is responsible for speaking on the organization's behalf and issuing public statements and alerts. The success of the organization depends on how willing the American people are to trust it, and PAD is charged with disseminating information to the common person as well as responding to inquiries and news agencies. In addition, educating the public about supernatural threats and helping the average American understand their nature removes fear of the subject once it is understood, and instead promotes a productive way of resolving issues. Departments include: * Community Outreach and Engagement * Social Media Department * Press Liaison Office * Fact Checking Office United Liberators Operations Academy The Academy trains new employees and field agents, inducting them into the organization and turning them into professional scientists, soldiers, and agents. The Academy provides education in fields relevant to the ULC's careers, and offers four-year degrees with immediate assignment after graduation. The Academy is accredited, so students choosing not to enter government service after completion of their degree will still be awarded a valid degree in their area of study and can transfer credits if switching before graduation. The ULOA provides extensive magical education for wizards as well as specializing in fields such as science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM). Vehicles Ground * 2022 Ford Explorer, Lexus, Chevrolet SUVs: 'Modified with reinforced chassis, armored doors and boosted engines. Police-issue pusher bumpers with grappler system. Orange and red light bars atop roof with sirens for emergencies, vehicles contain partitioned and reinforced rear compartment for prisoner transport as well as an advanced communications array for field operations. * 'ULC Juggernaut Armored Transport: 'Custom ULC vehicle, heavily armored with narrow window and headlight slits, built with a four-wheel drive linked to dual turbine engines. Equipped with all the law enforcement equipment present on its SUV counterpart, this vehicle in addition has self-sealing tires and a pressurized cabin, as well as a detachable containment pod at the rear of the vehicle. It possesses a roof-mounted minigun post. Air * [[ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship|'ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial battleship]]: 'Deployed by larger Liberator chapters, the Citadel is a massive aircraft capable of and often functioning as a headquarters for field operation teams. * [[ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet|'ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet]]: 'Deployed by average to small scale chapters, the Aquila is a versatile and reliable stealth jet capable of operations in almost any environment and is highly manuverable. * [[C-20 Phoenix|'C-20 Phoenix]] (only in use by one chapter): An older aircraft model that was the predecessor to the Aquila-class jet. All of these have been phased out except for a single one, which was pulled from storage and refurbished for use in Union City. * [[V-25 Valkyrie|'V-25 Valkyrie']]: 'Used to transport agents quickly as well as provide fire support and armored extraction / insertion. * [[F-35 Trident II|'F-35 Trident II]]: 'Used to escort Citadels and Aquilas, and for general air defense and fire support. Water * '''Aircraft Carrier [[ULCS Thunderhawk|ULCS ''Thunderhawk]]'': ''The sole aircraft carrier in the ULC's possession, this vessel is used for rare international operations and generally is on standby on either the east or west coast of the USA. Space * Falcon 12 orbital payload delivery vehicle: Used for excursions and mission trips to the Armstrong Lunar Colony. Weapons Non-Lethal * Nexus laser-beam taser: Standard non-lethal weapon carried by agents to incapacitate targets for arrest. Sidearms * Smith & Wesson M&P: Standard sidearm of agents. * M-9 Beretta: Weapon of choice for some ULC administrators. Rifles * IMI Tavor TAR-21: '''Standard assault rifle for special tactics squads and agents suited up for heavier engagements. * '''Remington Mk. 13 Mod 5: Standard sniper rifle for special tactics squads. Special Weapons * '''ULC-10 Magitec Assault Rifle: '''Areum-enhanced magically augmented battle rifle for wizard agents. Mentioned Locations * San Francisco, California ** Phoenix Complex, Golden Gate (Administration) * Union City, Wyoming ** Ehkota Base, Union City (Liberators-830B) ** City Center Base (Liberators-830A) * Wisconsin Mentioned Members Administration * Anthony Griffins * Charlie Lang (formerly) Liberators Chapters * Liberators-830 (see page for members list) * Liberators-830A (see page for members list) * Liberators-830B (see page for members list) * Liberators-54 (see page for members list) Emblems and Insignia The Coalition has had a series of logos since its inception. liblogoproto.png | Proto-liberators, unorganized during 1985 - 1989 libemblemold.png | 1989 - 1995 libemblemnineties.png | 1995 - 2015 libemblemold.png | 2016 - Present Category:United States Organizations Category:United Liberators Coalition